mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Death of Art
Death of Art is the 21st and final mission in the game Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background Following the successful bank job, Tommy goes to visit Paulie at his place to discuss what to do with the cash. When he gets up to Paulie's apartment, he notices the door is somewhat opened. When he goes in he makes a terrible discovery, Paulie's dead and worse the money is gone. Just then the phone rings, Tommy answers and on the other end is Sam. Tom tells him what happened and Sam informs Tom that Don Salieri found out about their plan and has ordered that Paulie and Tom be liquidated. Sam informs Tom to meet him at the Art Gallery on Central Island. Walkthrough Get out of the apartment building After the cutscene, leave Paulie's apartment in a calming matter. Go down the stairs and you will notice a couple of cops going up the stairs to the apartment. Once downstairs, exit the building. If you stay for a while the cops will think you killed your best friend and kill you. Go get some guns from Yellow Pete Grab either the police car or the Schubert Extra Six parked outside and drive to Hoboken to Yellow Pete's shop. When you go down and meet him, he will ask how is Paulie and Tom will inform Pete of Paulie's death. Once you have bought your weapons (the only gun you have on you is a Colt Detective Special Revolver) Pete will say get the bastards who did what they did to Paulie because he deserves nothing better. Visit Lucas for a set of wheels Lucas has a car just for you in exchange for favor. Apparently some guy owes him and a lot of other people money but there lies the problem, he is in hiding. The only way to find him is the hooker who brings him food and "special favors" among things to him. Lucas asks Tommy to follow her. Go to the Hotel Corleone the place Frank ordered you to blow a hole in back in 1932. When your arrive, try not to get close but also not to far and tail her. When she arrives at a building get back to Lucas and report the location. He will tell you how to break a new car: a Thor 810 Cabriolet. When you arrive kill the dogs, steal the car and drive to the art gallery. The Grand Finale A cutscene will start to play. Tom is taken a gunpoint by two Salieri mobsters, just then money will start raining down and "SURPRISE!" is shouted and when seen who it is, its none other then Sam. He reveals he is responsible for Paulie's death and Tom's. After a heated talk of honor, business and the rules of the mafia, Sam reveals that they know he let Frank go and he didn't kill the whore. He goes on to say that Don Salieri won't sit in jail based on Tom's feelings, that he really respected Tom that he and Sam will cry at the funeral. He later goes to say he will give a share of the money from the bank to Sarah. Sam orders the men to kill Tom, when Tom pulls a gun and shoots one of them. Once the scene ends, take out the two guy's by you then kill the guy's that come busting through the double doors by the stairs in front of you. There's one guy to your left hiding on the staircase, take him out. Now, go by where the guy's come out of the doors by the stairs and climb up the railing (it's easier, trust me) and there's gonna be a guy with a shotgun. Probably (it's random where he spawns) right next to you on the other side of the door. Take him out and there's one more guy hiding behind stuff in this room. There's also a guy with a Thompson firing at you from across the opposite side of where you are. Okay, walk down those little stairs then quickly run BACK UP the stairs, because they threw a grenade. Wait for it to explode then take the guys out that come from that room down there. Once they're dead, go into that room and you'll get a scene. In it Sam taunts Tom saying they underestimated him and orders more men after him. There's a BUNCH of guy's here hiding in tricky places because they can shoot you from where they're from, but you can't really shoot them. My best advice is to hide behind things and figure out EXACTLY where they are And once again, save ATLEAST 30 shots in your Tommy gun and 14 shots in preferably, a Colt M1911A1. Again, it'll make the end SO easy. Once everyone's dead, go upstairs. To your left there's usually two guys. Kill them then head into the only door you can open here. Walk around inside it for a bit. There's no one in here, but sometimes it helps to trigger a door you need to go through to open. Head to the opposite side of where you are and you'll see a first aid kit around here, BUT someone's gonna throw a grenade when you're heading towards it. So run towards it then quickly run back. Once it blows up, head back for it if needed. Head up either set of stairs that are nearby and go through the rather grand looking opened door. If this door didn't open, try looking through that room. At this point, you're just going to work your way through the gallery. There's going to be a number of guys with shotguns, so go slowly. After what seems like quite awhile, you'll finally reach your destination and a scene will trigger. In the scene, Sam take a few shots at Tom but misses. They have an argument on double crossing. Tom mentions they almost got killed for those "stupid cigars" and knew that Salieri didn't want to share prompting Paulie to hatch the idea of robbing the bank. Sam reveals the Don told him about the diamonds and didn't want to share the information on their whereabout until after they were sold and why Tom didn't murder Frank. He mentions that Frank broke the Omerta. Tom asks how they found out, Sam informs him "You can blame it on someone else you didn't kill". Apparently, they came back, found them by accident and told the family everything. Tom makes one last attempt to end this peacefully, but Sam says he's say but there is no other way ending the scene. Kill the bastard After the scene is over, turn around and go left and hide in the left corner of the little window and crouch. What your trying to do here is make it so that you can see Sam and he can see you enough to keep wanting to waste his ammo shooting at you. So try to position yourself accordingly. This method requires very little health, so you really shouldn't have to worry. However, this really won't work that well if you didn't save some ammo in your Thompson. Let him shoot at you. Wait for him to reload, this is your chance. Pop up and hit him with a full clip of your Colt 1911, or any other handgun you have on you. Quickly, move back to the left corner you've been crouching in and repeat this process one more time. If it takes more than twice, you didn't do enough damage, so just start this part over. How you can tell if you did enough damage is as follows. Go right and head down the hallway. If you see trails of blood, you did this correctly. If not, restart now. Because otherwise you'll have to play this stupid hide and seek type thing with Sam. If you did hit him enough times though and there IS a trail of blood, take out your Tommy gun and follow it. Once you're about, I don't know, twenty feet away from the end of the hall where the trails leads, keep moving and start firing. Fire at the left side and you'll get Sam and after a few seconds of shooting him, a cutscene will play. The closing Sam will stagger off with a shot to the chest and walk off. Tom will follow him with Colt 1911 in hand. After slowly walking around trying to locate Sam, he pops out and shoots Tom in the shoulder. Sam's gun runs out of bullets, he leaves Tom with the same situation with Frank and runs off. Sam runs off to the 2nd floor where he was when the mission began. Tom finds him and shoots him once in the back. Sam, surprised by what just happened, warns Tom that because of his betrayal to the family, will hunt him down just like Paulie and Frank. It is revealed that after 5 years, Frank is dead. Sam goes on to say "Friendship ain't worth shit", after this without hesitation, Tom shoots Sam 3 more times in chest killing him. As Tom walks off, Sam's blood starts dropping onto the money. Result Flash-forward to Tom's meeting with Det. Norman, Tom tells him after that he got his wife and kid the hell out of there and fled. Tom goes onto to say that if they decided to find Frank after 5 years and take revenge, they wouldn't just let him go either. Norman asks if he is willing to go before a court and give evidence against these men. Tom's reply that just as long as these men get life in prison or death row, there is no longer any fear of revenge, well just not as easily if they were free. He further asks Norman in exchange for the evidence, protect for him and his family and after the trial new identities for him and family. Norman agrees. In some newspaper clippings and Tommy's narration, 80 of Salieri's hit men got the chair, Don Salieri himself life in prison and Tommy himself got 8 years in prison and in that time was closed cell in an undisclosed location with no visitors, so for 8 years never got to see his wife or daughter. After his release he and his family start a whole new life and buys a two-story house in a beautiful neighborhood in a city, working as a driver "for a respectable company". The epilogue, set circa 1951, shows an old Thomas Angelo, grey-haired and moustached, standing outside his house watering the grass. Two men pull up to the side of the street in a red 'Tudor' car (resembling a 1957 Ford Thunderbird) and approach him. Addressing him by his real name (which was changed beforehand by the FBI), one of the men pulls out a sawn-off shotgun. The other assassin tells Tommy that 'Mr. Salieri sends his regards', and both barrels are emptied into Tommy's body. A women can be heard screaming and the two men went back into their car and hurry away. Tommy goes on in his thoughts as follow: "You know, the world isn't run by the laws written on paper. It's run by people. Some according to laws, others not. It depends on each individual how his world will be, how he makes it. And you also need a whole lot of luck, so that somebody else doesn't make your life hell. And it ain't as simple as they tell you in grade school. But it is good to have strong values and to maintain them. In marriage, in crime, in war, always and everywhere. I messed up. So did Paulie and Sam. We wanted a better life, but in the end we were a lot worse off than most other people. You know, I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that's the right word. Because the guy who wants too much risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the guy who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all". Trivia * In "The Death Of Art - "Grand Finale" mission, as the fight starts quickly run straight up the stairs to the door on the right (the one that will open). There is a gangster who just stands there. If you crouch behind him while he stands there then the other gangsters will not shoot you unless they get around behind him. You can sometimes hear them say something like "He must be here somewhere", like they can't see you (although they clearly point their guns right to you!). It gives you enough time to crouch there and shoot the gangsters as they run into Tommy, then shoot the standing gangster in the back of the head to kill him and get his gun. *There are continuity errors concerning Tommy’s death at the end of Mafia and in Stairway to Heaven in Mafia II. **In Mafia, Vito wears a white hat, blue jacket, yellow shirt, and a blue tie. In Mafia II, the player has control over what outfit Vito wears. ** In Mafia, Joe wears a brown hat, yellow suit jacket, white shirt, a red tie, and kills Tommy with a Lupara. In Mafia II, he wears his red floral shirt, black leather jacket and kills Tommy with a Pump-Action Shotgun. **There are also several minor differences between the games regarding Tommy’s home. See also * Link External links *video *video *video *video *video *video *video Category:Missions Category:Mafia Category:Gameplay